


Песня земляничных полей

by Yozhik



Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Песня земляничных полей

В воздухе запах земляники, сладкий и липкий, и непривычно реальный, он кружит голову и не даёт думать, и это раздражает. Впрочем, Конзена раздражает абсолютно всё, и пьянящий воздух, может быть, меньше всего. Воздух хотя бы молчит и не требует внимания.  
В воздухе запах земляники, воздух липкий и тяжёлый, не поддающийся ветру, и хочется или запереться где-нибудь и как следует отмыться – или сдаться, вдохнуть поглубже и захмелеть окончательно. Сдаться проще, всё равно почти никто не узнает, да и – если не первым, не так обидно.  
Шиен давно уже лежит в траве, раскинув руки, глядя в небо, и теперь улыбается чуть заметно, ему это не идёт так же, как и Конзену, но какая разница, если никто не увидит.

В воздухе запах земляники, потом несколько дней от него не отделаешься; ветер приносит издалека детские голоса; а остальное неважно.  
Может быть, это и есть свобода, если она им всё-таки нужна.


End file.
